User talk:TurtlesWithMustaches
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Article Listing/P page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 01:54, April 8, 2013 Article Listing editing tutorial – Introduction The Creepypasta Wiki is one of the web's top sources for stories that are meant to shock your mind. Although it is meant for entertainment, some people may go further and wish to write a creepypasta themselves. This tutorial will show you the basic rules of the wiki, as of 3/25. Please do not skip any pages because all of this information will be important. The most important rule may be the fact that you must update the article listing. The article listing is located under the Site Navigation bar. If you have any problems please let an admin know! THE ARTICLE LISTING The Article listing is the page(s) where article links are listed for navigation. Without updating You may receive a ban from the admins. REQUIREMENTS #Have a finished article (story) #Make sure your Internet is working STEPS #Go to the Article listing page. Click to go to the Article Listing home page. #Click on the letter that your story title begins with. HOWEVER (IMPORTANT) PLEASE TAKE NOTICE! If your story begins with "The", "A", or "An" please use this guide to update the article listing the correct way. The way to correctly will be explained in the next step. # Click Edit on the top (not the very top). It will have a pencil next to it. Now put this in the page ALPHABETICALLY according to your story name. You must put the EXACT TITLE between a set of DOUBLE SQUARE BRACKETS, like this: Page name. If your story starts with "the", "a", or "an" (as elaborated earlier), use the second word in your story title. The way to do this is via the "|" character, which you place between the ACTUALLY TITLE of the story and THE TEXT YOU WANT DISPLAYED, like this: Title, The Please see the or two for further details. #Click Publish on the right side of the page. #Good job! . Note: The tutorial assumes you are using the default page layout. If you're logged in and have changed your preferences, the location of links may differ. Next: Let's begin updating Article Listing! → LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC)